


...but nobody came

by AngryCakeChids



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oops, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/pseuds/AngryCakeChids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahah yeah sorry</p></blockquote>





	...but nobody came

He's always been a mommy's boy; his father always tells him that when he was an infant, he'd forever be wailing whenever she wasn't around. But now that Kagari is five, that means he's a big boy now, and big boys don't cling desperately to their mothers when they cry. His father pretends to be a tough man by puffing out his chest, and says that big boys don't cry, and fight their own battles. When Kagari hears this, he grins, and promises that he won't cry, and he won't cling to his mother. He'll be a big boy. 

Even when the doctors who check his hue every few months drive him away to what they call a 'special hue hospital', he's very excited, and feels very grown-up, because he's going by himself - _no parents, how cool!_ \- and the last thing he's even thinking about is holding his mothers hand. He even waves out of the window, and his parents wave back. But he doesn't quite understand why they're both crying.

His first week at the 'special hue hospital' is pretty fun, he finds. He gets a room that's bigger than the one at home, and the food is on-demand, and even better, there's no bedtime. At one point, a doctor brings Kagari's toys from home and watches Kagari play with them, every so often scribbling something on a clipboard. Even though he makes no sign, this action makes Kagari happy - what if the doctor is writing a story?

But soon, Kagari gets very bored, and even worse, homesick, and asks the doctor very politely - because big boys are always very polite, his father says - when he can go home to see Mommy and Daddy. Nobody ever tells him, so he puts on a brave face, like a hero from one of his comic books, because they don't cling to their mothers or cry. Yet he's not stupid. When it gets dark, he allows himself to cry because he can't be seen then, and he screams for Mommy and Daddy until his throat is raw. 

But nobody comes. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah yeah sorry


End file.
